<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Of Growth and Potions: A Sarah and Sunny Story by ThatFutaGuy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357814">Of Growth and Potions: A Sarah and Sunny Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy'>ThatFutaGuy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Metal Gear, The Last of Us (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dick Growth, Excessive Semen, F/F, Futanari, Giantess - Freeform, Hung Loli, Sistercest, implied creampie, implied sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,630</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27357814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatFutaGuy/pseuds/ThatFutaGuy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After ordering a bottle of Madame Bailey's Futanari Growth serum to make her cock even bigger, Sunny ends up with more than she bargained for. An Anonymous commission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sunny Emmerich/Sarah (The Last of Us)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Of Growth and Potions: A Sarah and Sunny Story</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">Sunny checked her phone expectantly, waiting for a notification on a package to arrive. The ashen haired pre-teen needed the package to arrive within the window of her mother getting home, she’d be in deep trouble if her mother got her hands on the package if she did. Sarah was off with friends and would be for several hours, Sunny didn’t want her getting the package first either. Sarah was beyond nosy when it came to Sunny’s business and could only imagine the havoc she’d wreak with what Sunny had ordered. Her phone suddenly lit up, it was the delivery notification. Sunny ran as quick as her little legs could carry her. She opened the door and was greeted by a very pretty delivery woman wearing a beige uniform.</span>
</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">“Hello there, little girl!” The deliverywoman said with a smile. “I’ve got a package here for a…” She looked down at the shipping info on the modest sized box. “Sunny?”</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">“That would be me.” Sunny replied.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">“You’re Sunny?” The delivery woman eyed up the small child in front of her wearing a grey long sleeve shirt with frilly cuffs, green shorts, combat boots, and multi colored socks. Her outfit and demeanor was that of an older woman but her voice clearly showed she was still a small child. “You do know what’s in this package right?” “Yes I do. Madame Bailey’s Futanari growth serum.” “That's correct but you need to understand, I can’t just give you this package. It’s for adults who are 18 and up. I’d lose my job if my boss found out that I signed this off to a child.”</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">“I’m not a child, I’m 11 and I can make my own decisions.” Sunny sighed in frustration, she didn’t want to have to do this but she knew it was the only way to convince the delivery girl to give her the package. She hated having to use her "part" so frivolous but you did what you had to.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">"You may be a very mature little girl but I can't just…" Her speech trailed off as her eyes moved down to where Sunny was rubbing herself. She watched in surprise as something began growing down her pant leg.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">"You must deliver a lot of packages to us, funds but you've never had a chance to see it have you?" Sunny's cook grew past her pant leg, her cock head slipping out and pulling the fabric from her body as her dick began throbbing with fresh blood.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">“Well no I’ve never seen a girl’s penis before.” She shook her head while Sunny was pulling her pant leg up and stroking herself. “This is terribly inappropriate, I shouldn’t be looking.” “I won’t tell anyone if you won’t. Why don’t you come inside and I’ll show you how adult I am.” Sunny walked back inside, swaying her tiny hips as she did.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">The delivery woman hesitated for a moment but gave into her inner desires and followed the child inside.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">15 Minutes later….</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">The delivery woman stepped outside, adjusting her skirt and brushed her hand across her mouth. She walked with a hidden guilt towards her truck, a stream of white stuff running down her thigh….</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">In the house, Sunny stood with her shorts down to her knees; dick semi-hard. In her left hand was the bottle of growth serum, a green glass bottle with a large bottom and a slender neck. She popped the top off and was immediately hit with a nice fruity scent. It didn’t seem to have any instructions on the label except for the effects didn’t last longer than two hours.</span>
</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">With that in mind she took a decent sized swig of the serum and found it tasted of strawberries. As soon as she swallowed the effects hit her HARD. Her dick suddenly shot up, re-energized and fully hard. The sudden hard flex of her penis surprised her and caused her to drop the bottle, luckily it didn’t break as it impacted the floor. She grabbed her hard cock and noticed the veins on it had grown larger than before. Her once small but noticeable veins were now big wormy things engorged with blood. She could see she’d grown a few inches from her original size of eleven but then her penis throbbed hard again, growing in girth and length. Another powerful throb caused it to grow again, the increased weight plus the force of the blood going into it caused her to lose balance and she hit her head against the wall as she fell to the floor. She rubbed the back of her aching head and looked at her cock which was now eye level. Sunny figured she was more than a foot long now, maybe two.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold da-editor-italic">Oh god, this is TOO BIG. What the heck am I supposed to do with all this… Oh no I can feel it growing again! </span>
  <span class="da-editor-bold">She thrust her hips up as she felt for more blood shoot into her growing meat pole that now was extending past her head. The powerful contraction triggered a sudden and powerful orgasm causing her to scream in pleasure as her balls tightened and her dickhole audibly spewed a few large streams of cum onto the floor in front of her.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">GLORP! GLORP! GLORP!</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">The orgasm was powerful enough to knock wind out of her sails, she slumped over breathing hard as her enormous member fell to the floor. She quickly drifted to sleep, her batteries feeling drained. Thankfully it had stopped growing, the orgasm a signal the serum had finished its job. During this two minute long ordeal her balls had also swelled to the size of grapefruits and her girl cock had swelled in girth to be wider than HER HEAD.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">“Oh my god, Sunny! What happened to your dick!” Her sister Sarah cried as she came into the room, a piece of cake in her hand. Sunny had forgotten to lock the door and left it open so Sarah waltzed in to see what the commotion was about. She’d left her friends house early, hoping to score with her little sister before their mom went home. Now she was looking at a large puddle of cum in the middle of the room and her sister’s cock had grown to gargantuan proportions. As she scanned the scene she noticed a strange green bottle across the room and went to go investigate, placing her cake on the table.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">She picked up the bottle and read the label, “Madame Bailey’s Futanari Growth Serum, huh? So this is how you got this big.” She looked over at Sunny eyes locked firmly at the mountain of dick meat coming out of her crotch and got a mischievous idea. She stood up and with the bottle and took a big swig of it. Sarah hoped that with a name like growth serum it would give her a cock of her own to go knocking up the other little girls in the neighborhood. She waited about a minute and nothing had happened. She looked at the bottle disappointed but dropped it when she felt something burning in her crotch. The short haired blonde grabbed her crotch and gritted her teeth as she felt something manifesting above her pussy. The feeling was indescribable, a little uncomfortable, not painful, and a bit pleasurable. It felt as if her skin was giving way for something big to come growing out of her. She felt a fleshy sack hit the bottom of her panties as well as a long fleshy thing that was struggling to push past her clothing. Sarah let out a haughty breath while her brand new cock throbbed and strained against her jeans and underwear before it finally ripped through.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">Sarah looked down at her newly formed cock, judging it to be six inches in length. She took note of how mottled with veins it was. It honestly was even veinier that Sunny’s. Sarah started backing up into a nearby chair as her new dick continued throbbing hard. With each throb and pulse of blood into her new organ, she could feel it increasing in size. The cartilage growing larger and filling with more blood, veins racing upwards like roots on a plant, skin stretching to cover her growing glans. By the time she’d sat down it had grown to be Sunny’s original size and came up to her chest.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">It wasn’t just blood she could feel pumping into her dick, her new testicles had also come to life and were beginning to feel tight. The new alien pleasures stemming from her hard cock were absolutely tantalizing to Sunny and the moment she gave into them; she’d passed the one foot mark.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">This sudden growth caused her to cum, her milky semen traveling up her virgin cumvein and shooting out of her cock in big foot long ropes, mixing with Sunny’s as it hit the floor. The orgasm hit her like a freight train and she fell back in her chair causing her to tip over. The pain of her head hitting the hardwood floor was nothing to the bliss washing over. She closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying the afterglow of such a powerful orgasm.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">Meanwhile Sunny began to stir and she struggled to stand up, it felt as if there was a thirty pound weight strapped between her thighs. She felt her cock smack against the ground and bend at the top against the floor. Her vision came into focus and she was greeted by a cock that was even larger than when she’d gone to sleep, the serum clearly had kept going. She shrieked as she saw her large Pink head several feet from her looking like a basketball sized eraser head on the end of her fleshy anaconda. Sunny could also feel her testicles had grown large enough to descend to her knees, practically hugging them with her legs. She put her hands on her shaft and could feel it a large heartbeat within, like a slumbering beast. To make things worse, Sunny could still feel herself growing, her dick felt extremely hot and felt harder than it ever had before. It felt draining with every growth spurt, as if her whole being was going into it with every heartbeat.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">She looked over and saw another massive cock jutting up from the fallen office chair. Sunny groaned, realizing Sarah had come back and drank the potion as well. She should have seen this coming. Sunny’s eyes beamed with concern for Sarah, while Sunny’sown cock was continuing to grow, the bend only becoming more apparent as it slid across the floor.</span>
</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">Sarah heard her sister get up, licking her lips at the sound of Sunny’s massive cock impacting with the floor. She figured it was time to get up, she might as well say hello. She couldn’t wait to see how big her favorite cock had grown.. Using all of her strength, she flipped up to her feet nearly toppling over in the process. She swung her hips and with her big weighty cock knocked the chair out of the way.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">“Hey sis, nice cock!” Sarah looked with big wide eyes at the five foot wonder stretching from her little sis although looking down at herself, she wasn’t too far away from that size.</span>
</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">“This is not the time for compliments, Sarah. Why the heck did you drink the darn potion!” Sarah scolded.</span>
</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">“I wanted a dick, duh? I wanted to use it on all those fat bottomed fifth graders I see walking home from school.”</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">“Your fetish for little girls is astounding.” Sunny rolled her eyes.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">“You’ve seen what we look like, we are adorable. Why wouldn’t I want to fuck other little girls?” “That is besides the point, our dicks are growing out of control. The effects are supposed to wear off in two hours but I’m worried at how large they are going to get.”</span>
</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">“This is fine Sunny, stop being such a worry wart.” “Worry wart? I can’t even fuck you with this thing! I can hardly even stand!” “But it feels good doesn’t it? With every little spasm in this giant dick, my body feels amazing.” “I mean yeah but…”</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">“So let’s just finish out that bottle. If everything resets at the two hour point, then it will be fine. I mean by this point we should have passed out from all our blood rushing to these giant dicks right.” “I guess.” Sunny walked over to the discarded bottle, her cock dragging across the ground. The skin had become tough enough to the point where it caused no pain for Sunny to do this. As she picked up the bottle, her cock had completely snaked around her body. “If you prove to be the death of me, when we get into heaven I’m gaping your asshole for all eternity.”</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">“Sounds like heaven.” Sarah retorted.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">Sunny sighed and said, “Bottoms up, I guess.’ Before drinking half of it and handing the bottle over to Sarah who did the same. “So what do we do now?” Sarah said as she felt another segment of growth coming from her cock. “Just wait it out I guess and enjoy the ride. I’m gonna lay down though, back’s about to give out.” Sarah limped over to the corner and laid on the ground, her cock towering over her tiny body.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">Sarah plopped down against the wall and waited to see what would happen.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">/-/</span>
</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">Thirty minutes later…</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">Both Sarah and Sunny’s erections had grown more than unwieldy at this point. Both of them couldn’t even stand due to the weight of them. Their testicles had grown obscenely big, in length there balls reached down to their toes and height wise came up to their bent knees. No doubt they were packed to the brim with gallons of hyper virile sperm, the Girls knew they were because they could feel them swimming around in there, churning and rolling ready for the next impromptu orgasms. Both girls had lost themselves to the waves of pleasure emanating from their members which were now touching the ceiling, their head bending over as there was nowhere else to go. It hadn’t even occurred to either of them what their mother would think as she was coming home soon.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">Sarah and Sunny’s mother pulled into their driveway, hoping her kids didn’t get into too much trouble while she was gone. She grabbed her purse and exited out of her silver sports car. As she turned to look towards the door she shrieked as a gigantic phallus broke through the upstairs window, glass shattering and fell to stairs leading to the door. Her thoughts immediately went to her daughter Sunny and what she must be going through. Sunny’s mom was baffled by how her cock could have grown into the size of a full size tree trunk. Before she could take a step forward, she heard wood break and her head snapped to the noise. She threw her hands and yelped in response to a cock just as large sticking out of the roof.</span>
</p><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">She had no idea where the other dick could have come from but her problems were only getting larger by the second. She heard a large rumbling coming from towering skyscrapers coming from inside her house as they began to tremble and shake. This reaction was coupled by a deafening, *SPLUUUUUUUUUURCH* as they fired their loads high into the sky. Gallons upon gallons of cum came crashing down in their front lawn and what Sunny’s mom could only imagine was their neighbor’s yard. The grass becoming soaked in a huge layer of sticky girl jizz.</span>
</p><p></p><div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <p> </p>
</div><p class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block-depth0 public-DraftStyleDefault-text-ltr">
  <span class="da-editor-bold">Whatever had happened to her daughters something told her they were certainly grounded.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>